Love Hurts, Lust Hurts More Rewrite
by Darkmelody0
Summary: The rewrite of Love Hurts, Lust Hurts More.
1. Chapter One

* * *

This is the first chapter of my rewrite, I'm hoping it will be way better than the first one, longer as well. I will try to update once a week but I can't make any promises, thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.

* * *

Love Hurts, Lust Hurts More (Rewrite)

I

_Have to try harder,_ Hinata draws in another breath, she's so tired, but won't quit, determined to be better. _Father, I'll make you proud, I'll make you like me._ Again Hinata fights the invisible enemy in front of her with the faces of the people in her way, she is unaware of the aqua eyes watching her every move, to in tuned in her own little world. _Not good enough! Try harder!_

He just went for his nightly walk while the rest of his team rest peacefully, when he saw the awfully familiar girl fighting somebody who isn't there. Yes he knew this girl, not personally, but he's seen her in action before, a long time ago, her skills seemed to have improved greatly. Though skills are not the only thing this ninja is paying attention to.

The girl's thick jacket lies abandoned on the ground, surprising him with the many curves the girl has in her simple tank top. Along with her beautiful face this girl could make someone a happy man with her as a little wife. Her training might just ruin the chance by the looks of it.

Even from where Gaara is he can see the dark circles under the girls eyes in the candle light, he knows this isn't the first night she's been out like this, and he knows why she trains so hard. He can't quite remember the girls name, but he can remember her fight with the boy from her clan, if his memory serves him correctly she called him brother, he remembers how though she gave it her best, she still failed, at the time he found it quiet amusing.

Hinata cries in shock when one of her legs go out, landing her face first in the dirt,_ so tired_, her eyes slowly close. _NO! Get up!_ She orders herself, she can't stop, not now. She uses her weakened and tired muscles to get her to her hands and knees, but her body is to tired to get herself higher than that, she needs rest, in which she hasn't had in three long days.

"Get up," she orders herself, voice small, "please get up?" Her order turns into a plea, tears start to trail down her pale cheeks. _I have to get stronger, I have to get up, I HAVE TO PROVE FATHER WRONG!_ But her attempts get her no where, she falls back to the ground weakly, _I'm useless, I'm nothing,_ more tears spill, making the dirt cake on her face.

"Pathetic," A cold voice makes it's way to Hinata's ears, she weakly looks up, her pearl colored eyes meeting a pair of cold, aqua eyes, she gasps in fear and clutches the dirt into her hands, this is the first time she's seen him sense the chunin exam almost three years ago, _he hasn't entered the recent years, why is he here?_

"Leave m-me alone," She orders, trying to hide the fear that she most defiantly feels, the night which rained blood still vivid in her mind, the sadistic pleasure he had at killing all of them, even when they helplessly begged for their lives. That thought alone brought Hinata many horrific dreams, and keeps her frightened now.

A sharp pain hits where her heart lies beyond skin and bone as a thought she has forced to the back her mind many times resurfaces, _death, no more pain, my father would be happy._ Hinata's body involuntarily tenses when the demon possessed boy kneels down beside her. _The Hyuuga's will be better off._

"Did you just give me an order?" He asks, venom running off his tongue, Hinata fills her lungs with air, holding it there, _everyone will be more happy if I was dead._

"Wh-what if I d-did?" She asks, but it's not sarcastic or carefree, as she had wished it to be, it was weak, scared, she's terrified none the less, and it showed now more than ever. She wants to be brave, she wants to make everyone happy, though she can not face her fears, because she also wishes to live, she wishes to make her dreams come true, though she knows it's all false hope.

He doesn't say anything before getting up and leaving Hinata completely alone with her sorrows, to her this is a bigger insult than anything, as if his words are to good to be wasted on someone like her. It reminded her of her father, calling her pathetic or weak and then just walking away like he couldn't waste his time on scolding her. _Pathetic_, the word echo's in her mind, mocking her, more tears fall, and with new strength and renewed determination Hinata gets to her feet, _I'm not pathetic! I'll show you, I'll show everyone!_

Gaara takes only a few steps until '_THUMP_!' He looks back to the direction he came, where the noise seemed to originate. A cracking noise rides on the wind, loud enough to put anyone on alarm. A blur flies past his vision to the right, something large, then the ground trembles. He faces the once marvelous tree, now unable to cast shadow down by his feet. The irregular breathing of another directs his attention elsewhere, to the base of the tree.

"I'm not pathetic," the words are quiet but lack stutter. Gaara can't help but study the girl only fourteen feet away, she's not looking at him, instead looking at the ground, her whole body shaken, hands balled into fist so tight her knuckles are white. Then she falls ungracefully on her face, though at the moment Gaara is impressed, she knocked a proud, erect tree down in one hit.

* * *

I know it was a bit short, the next one will be longer.

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

My second chapter, this is where it really starts to change from the original, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

* * *

Love Hurts, Lust Hurts More(Rewrite)

II

Hinata leaps from tree to tree, a kunai clutched tightly in her left hand, close to her chest. She stops and presses her back up to a tree, the bark digging in her skin uncomfortably. Her breath is uneven, she summons her Byakugan, a kunai flies her way, she jumps out of the way just in time only to jump into the path of another. She quickly does some hand signs, the kunai hits, there's a puff of smoke, and a log is in her place.The brunette holds her breath, hiding behind a tall bush only a couple feet away from where she was attacked, looking everywhere for her attacker.

She catches sight of the enemy, she leaps closer, hiding herself behind another tree, only a foot away. Hinata takes in a deep breath and holds it, she quickly turns and throws the kunai. The kunai hits a tree with a loud thunk, leaving the girl dumb founded.

She sees the figure try to sneak up from behind, all thinks to her blood line. She quickly turns smashing her elbow into the other cheek, crouches to the ground and kicks the legs out from under the enemy, and as soon as she has the person on the ground a kunai is put to the person's throat. Hinata struggles to gather her breath, but for once in months a real smile grazes her lips, _I never beat Kiba._

Kiba stares up at Hinata, breathing unevenly, her eyes turn back to her normal, calm eyes, the viens around them hiding once again. Kiba notices Hinata's almost on him, she's so close this causes a rare blush from the dog nin. Kiba being so close notices the dark circles under the girl's eyes, but says nothing about it for the moment, right now he is content with the fact that Hinata has a true smile on her face instead of her more frequently used fake one.

"That was great Hinata," Kiba compliments, the girl's smile widens and she nods, her breathing to shallow to speak for the moment. It almost is to quiet for a moment, and the teens don't move from their position, until Hinata speaks.

"I-I don't feel s-" Before Hinata can finish her sentence lavender eyes are concealed, and her full weight crashes onto Kiba's chest, the kunai still firmly clutched in a pale hand. Kiba's cheeks go from a slight shade of pink to a dark crimson.

_I better get her home_, Kiba tells himself,_ I wonder where Akamaru and bug freak disappeared to._

-.-.-.-.-

Hinata's eyes flutter open, her mind is still a bit fogged but she knows this place, she looks around for a while before her mind clears and she relises with much distaste, that this is her own room. She groans and a hand comes up to meet her head, a headache forming. A sudden blush comes to her face as she remembers just what happened, she past out while training with Kiba, _he must have returned me home._

Hinata sits up, the sheet falling down, reveiling to her that she is still fully clothed, she wouldn't expect otherwise with having been cared for by her dear friend. She runs her hands through long, slightly tangled locks, sighing in discouragement at it's lack of care. She looks down at her hands, _filthy_, then her gaze fixes on the window, it's sunny which is unusual, it was nearly dusk when Kiba and her were training. The Hyuuga heir swings her legs over the bad and stands relunctly, she walks over to the window, the sun is at it's highest in the sky. _Oh no, tea!_

Hinata all but runs to her bathroom slamming the door behind her. With a quick glance in the mirror the teen sees how awful she looks, but there isn't time to do anything about it, she scrubs her face and washes her hands, and without even changing clothes she rushes out of her bathroom and room.

As Hinata races to the dining room she takes notice that no one is in the halls, but that makes since, the Hyuuga compound is more like a ghost town than a house.

The dark haired girl is overjoyed to see that her cousin is not there waiting for her, that means she is not late, because Neji would never be late even if he doesn't wish to be there.

Hinata kneels at the low table, her hands press desperately at her clothes trying to get the wrinkles out, she doesn't want to look anymore unpresentable. It takes her a few minutes but her hands finally stop to rest at her side, with this task done Hinata can not help but wonder where her elder cousin could be. As the minutes pass the girl can not help but fidget, boredom and worry getting to her, Neji is never late.

_Bam!_ Hinata jumps as a door slams near by, her hand comes up to her fluttering heart, as if it will somehow help calm it.

Hinata looks to where the noise comes from to see not Neji but her little sister.

"I found you, what are you doing?" Hanabi questions, looking as if Hinata had grown a third eye. Before Hinata could answer her younger sister continues, " didn't you know Neji had to go on a mission today?"

"Th-th- He would ha-have-" Hinata stops in mid sentence, yesterdays tea session coming to mind.

_"I can not make it tomorrow, I will be gone for a few days, I already informed your father."_

It's the only thing that he said the whole session but it's not like they really talked anytime, neither of them went to the sessions willingly, it was ordered by Hiashi.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Father told me to, the Hokage has an extra important mission for you, that's what the messenger said," Hanabi informs her older sister. "It has something to do with the Kazekage, he arrived last night."

Hinata's eyes could have popped out of her head they were so wide with shock, _the Kazekage._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eyes that resemble pearls bolt towards different directions, Hinata is trying to occupy her mind, trying to think about anything else but where she is going, or more specifically, who will be where she is going.The greeting of most the people in the Hokage's building help a little in distracting her, but the Hyuuga heir arrives at the door she dreaded a little sooner than she would have wished.

_Thump, thump, thump._

She wraps upon the door.

"You may enter," a voice answers from the other side.

Hinata inhales deeply before she opens the door, thinking no less that she is in trouble for the other nights events. Tsundae is smiling at her, looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to enter the room, but the blond is not alone and that is what stills the young ninja.

The same person that looked down upon her the other night is now staring at her, his face as she has always seen it, expressionless. Hinata successfully represses the urge to turn and run, but cannot stop the shivers coursing through her body at Gaara's powerful gaze.

"Hinata?" Hinata brakes eye contact to look back at the village leader.

"I a-apologize, you c-c-ca-called me?"

Gaara turns his gaze to the Hokage as well, a little confused at the situation, he thought this was a private meeting, and who pops in? The midnight fighter he now knows as Hinata.

"Yes, you are to attend the upcoming Spring Conference, correct?"

"Yes?" Hinata can't see where this is leading to, what did that have to do with anything. The Spring Conference is more of a high class ball than anything, all of the leaders of near by villages come to socialize and get drunk, and all the important clan leaders are expected to come. Hinata is to take place of her father this year because he is much to busy for as he stated it "silly things such as that" and that Hinata "couldn't possibly mess up something so simple."

"Do you have an escort?" The Hyuuga's face becomes red with embarrassment.

"I-I have ye-yet to ask so-someone," Hinata admits, really her mind has not been on the conference but she would not be sending a good message if she did not bring an escort.

"It is settled then, you and the Kazekage can go together!" Hinata's eyes bolt towards Gaara at the hokage's proud announcement, he does not seem a bit fazed. The teen can not help but think that this was caused by him, but Gaara was shocked himself at Tsundae's plan.

Hinata wishes to protest but keeps her mouth shut, surprisingly though Gaara doesn't.

Gaara can see the fear in the girls eyes when she looks at him, a part of him still loves the sight of fear, but as the Kazekage he must be more civil, he can not force this girl to come with him.

"That is not necessary," the red head's words have an end of the discussion tone, but it would seem the Hokage did not catch it.

"Nonsense, it would be good publicity for you both, the powerful Kazekage walking in with the the proud Hyuuga clan heir, attached to his arm," Tsundae tells the dreamily as if she is reading from a bad written romance.

However stupid the large breasted woman said it, neither party could argue, it seems to Hinata's horror and Gaara's slight delight that they are going together.

* * *

I'm glad I got this up before Fay hit me, if I did not I would have probably not been able to for a while. Sorry for misspelled words was in a hurry to post this.

* * *


	3. Chapter Three

Not many seem to care for the rewrite, that's ok, I'm still gonna write it.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

* * *

Love Hurts, Lust Hurts More

III

When Hinata is excused she is quick to exit, glad that Gaara was not yet finished with his business with Tsundae. In a much unlike Hinata fashion the girl walks briskly and pays no attention to those around her, just wanting to get out of the building for it seemed to be closing in around her. The Hyuuga heir cannot recall when her hurried walk turned into a run, nor did she remember how she ended up in the woods but when she realized these things she stopped.

Baby birds of a dull brown cried for food at a near by tree, other than that the teenage girl was alone, she made sure of it, and only when she was absolutely sure of it she allowed gravity to pull her to her knees and she took a deep breath. If she were less intelligent she would have believed that she hadn't been breathing before that one breath but she knows that couldn't be true.

Though Hinata did not stay long, knowing that she could not, she thought about a lot of things in the few minutes she was there and came up with an answer to a question that bothered her since she left the Hokage's office.

_Do not tell father. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Strong winds dance with a darkened mane, pushing, pulling, and twisting dark strands. It is an unbelievably cold night and Neji is glad that in a few minutes he will be at the gate of Kohona.

What was supposed to be an at least three day mission turned into a massacre, the person who was to be guarded was not to honest when he asked for an escort and in turn TinTin got hurt, Neji was put in charge of returning the injured girl to the village, the closest one being there home village seeing as they only left that afternoon before the attack. After he was told to care for his teammate he was ordered to go home and rest, that he was no longer needed.

Neji readjusts the weight on his back, the girl groans lazily. Neji thinks back on it, if he was just a bit stronger, a little quicker, he would have been able to do more, and TinTin would not be in this pain.

One fire fights back the darkness, at seeing this Neji increases his pace and watches as that lone torch turns to two, three, four, he can see the gate and beyond to the lit up bars and closing restaurants. When reaching the town he is only stopped so someone can take the girl from his back and rush her to the hospital.

Once his teammate has been taken his it is his duty to report to the Hokage, and he is quick on his way to do so.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neji's report was mainly useless, seeing as the Hokage kept on falling to sleep, but that doesn't matter now, all that matters now is he is approaching the Hyuuga clan's private hotsprings.

The first thing the boy notices when he gets there is his younger cousin, she is at it again. Neji knows it is wrong to watch Hinata in such a state, but she is absolutely breath taken in these moments, any other person would mistake such beauty as a dance, but Neji knows this is highly complicated training, which makes it only more wonderful to his eyes.

The genius cannot find it in him to hate his younger cousin like he used to, yet he could not really say he likes her, it is hard to make friends with someone who fears you.

Neji does not get to enjoy the show for long for he can since another, and as much as the thought of someone else ease dropping on Hinata angers him, being caught would be no less than deprecatory. He retreats with the image of red hair and hard eyes on his mind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hinata! Hey Hinata!" The girl stops her training and turns around, an overly cheerful blond is running her way. Hinata looks up into big blue eyes as the person stops right in front of her, getting a little nervous at the way the other is staring at her. "Guess what I just heard."

"I-I don't know I-Ino," the smaller of the two answers, really she believes it is way to early to be gossiping.

"I heard that you and the Kazekage are going to the Spring Conference together!" The blond is absolutely giddy.

"W-what?"

"I have good resources, so tell me is it true?"

It would be impossible for Hinata's face to be any redder.

"I knew it! Who would have thought, you and Gaara!" Ino continues to ramble, "It's kinda like a romance story, someone soft hearted like you winning over the stoic Kazekeage."

"N-n-no, it-it's not l-l-like that," Hinata protests.

"You don't have to keep it from me, I won't tell a soul!" Hinata is doomed everyone knows that if Ino knows the whole town knows, which means her father will know.

Before Hinata could even try to straighten every thing out Ino is on her merry way.

The Hyuuga heir considers chasing her down, explaining the situation, though in the end she just turns back to her training post, wondering how Ino found out.

She goes to strike again but drops her hand. She cannot think of training at the moment her mind seems to be swelling, instead she puts her hand in her pocket, she counts the coins within, just enough for a bowl of her favorite ramen.

* * *


End file.
